Cheater's Envy
by dragongoddess13
Summary: three chapters. Yamacha catches bulma and vegeta together only two days after they broke up. see what happens, before and after. rated for lime in first and lemon in second.
1. Chapter 1

Cheater's Envy

Dragon Ball Z

Bulma/ Vegeta

Chapter 1: Yamacha's POV

* * *

"Oh Kami! Oh! Oh! Right there! Oh! Oh! Oh!"

"Fuck woman!"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! OH! VEGETA!"

-xXx-

"Damn it." Yamacha thought. " Why can't I stop thinking about it?"

The young fighter grunted in annoyance as he kicked an old empty can on the street.

"I can't believe she chose him." He continued. "Him, that cold blooded killer. Now sure, I did cross the line a few times, but come on, why Vegeta?"

_**Flashback**_

"_You know what Yamacha, why don't you take your stinky, dirty laundry, your player attitude, and your fucking whores and GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Bulma yelled throwing a duffle bag full of his things at him._

"_Oh come on Bulma. Can't we talk about this?" Yamacha yelled back, ducking just in time to avoid the bag. _

"_No Yamacha, we can't talk about this. I'm through talking about this. It's over." She said suddenly very calm._

_Her tone of voice and sudden demeanor scared Yamacha quite a bit. He'd never seen her so clam during an argument. _

_With a heavy sigh of defeat, Yamacha picked up his duffel and walked out._

_Two days passed before Yamacha dared set foot back on Capsule Corp. property. _

_It was about 6:00 pm when he reached the door. He decided on the way there, that rather then have the door slammed in his face he would sneak in and surprise her in the lab. _

_Vegeta was no doubt in the house or somewhere near, and given the fact that the young prince hated him, he knew he would alert her to his presence just because of it. So he suppressed his chi._

_Using the pass key he still had, he easily opened the locked door and made his way into the compound. _

_First he made his way to Bulma's lab, being careful not to run into, said prince and anyone else who may tell Bulma he was here before he was ready._

_He opened the door to the lab, fully expecting to find Bulma hunched over some new invention or standing at the white board working on some complex algerithum. But, much to his chagrin, she wasn't there._

"_Damn." He thought, however, his thoughts ended there when he felt a chi on the floor above him spike. Up and off to the right, to be exact. _

"_Bulma's room?"_

_Thoughts of that blood thirsty prince hurting her, flashed through his mind. _

_He quickly made his way up the stairs and towards the room he knew all to well. _

_He could hear moans and groans, pants and gasps, echoing through the slightly opened door. _

_Creeping quietly, while still surpressing his chi and peaked into the room through the crack of the door. _

_His eyes widened with surprise and disgust at what he saw. _

"_Oh Kami! Oh! Oh! Right there! harder, faster. Oh! Oh! Oh!"_

"_Fuck woman."_

"_Oh! Oh! OH! VEGETA!"_

_Yamacha watched as Vegeta collapsed on top of Bulma, exhausted. Bulma was breathing heavily from exertion. He could see her face over Vegeta's shoulder, where she was resting her head. _

"_That look." He thought. "She never had that look with me."_

"_That was amzing." Bulma said still trying to catch her breath. Vegeta scoffed._

"_Of course it was, woman. What else did you expect from royal Sayian blood. I bet that half wit, weakling could never make you fell this way." Bulma laughed._

"_You're so arrogant." She laughed. "I love it."_

"_Ha, you're one to talk." Vegeta retorted. _

_Bulma chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and pulled him down for a deep passionate kiss. When they pulled apart Vegeta asked a question Yamacha wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer to._

"_Does this mean you're over Yamacha?" he asked. Bulma smirked, a smirk she learned from he himself._

"_Yamacha who?" She replied sultrily. _

_Yamacha's heart dropped into his stomach. Unable to listen anymore he turned on his heels and walked out._

_**End Flashback**_

-xXx-

"It's only been two days, how can she be over me so soon?" Yamacha thought. "Not to mention, how could she even consider that arrogant bastard?"

Yamacha continued down the street completely wrapped up in his thoughts and oblivious to everything around him, including the voices of his friends coming up behind him.

"Yamacha!" Krillin yelled running after the young fighter. "Yamacha!"

"Slow down Krillin, I'm not getting any younger." Roshi yelled after him.

"Yamacha!" Krillin said finally catching up to his old friend. Yamacha turned around with a confused look on his face.

"Oh hey guys. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We're here to see Bulma." Roshi replied gasping for breath.

"She said she had an upgrade for our capsules, but she isn't answering the door." Krillin explained.

"Yea well she's a little busy at the moment." Yamacha spat bitterly as he turned to continue his walk.

Krillin and Roshi looked at each other confused, before running after him.

"Is everything ok?" Roshi asked.

"Peachy." Yamacha replied still walking.

"Are you and Bulma fighting again?" Krillin asked.

"NO, KRILLIN, WE'RE NOT FIGHTING, WE'RE FAR FROM FIGHTING!" Yamacha snapped whirling around to face his two followers. "I hope I never see that stupid bitch ever again!"

"Uh, heh, heh, um do you….want to talk about it?" Krillin asked cautiously ready to dodge any punches he may direct his way.

"What's there to talk about?! That…that…that bitch…she…she…WHY HIM!?" Yamacha exploded, stuttering and unable to speak.

"Him who?" Krillin asked.

"HIM!" Yamacha yelled as he turned on his heels and stormed off.

"I think he's lost it." Roshi said. Krillin nodded in agreement.

* * *

A/N: Ok this chapter is from Yamacha's point of view the next will be what happened in those two days before he showed up and after he left. Then the third will be when they run into each other again. Please Review.

-RED


	2. Chapter 2

Cheater Envy

Chapter 2: Bulma's POV

* * *

Bulma heaved a sigh as she watched Yamacha walk away slumped over with the duffle she'd thrown at him over his shoulder.

She closed the door when he was at the end of the walk and turned inward toward the kitchen.

Walking in she saw Vegeta sitting at the table eating leftovers from the night before.

She walked right past him, not eve caring he was there and opened the fridge. Retrieving some food supplies, the young scientist set out to create a sandwich.

The whole time she could feel Vegeta watching her. She didn't know what he found so interesting on her back, but for some reason she found it amusing. In fact, as strange as it sounds, she felt lighter, happier, uplifted. It was like a huge dead weight was lifted off her shoulders. A dead weight named Yamacha.

She was so up lifted that when she was done with her sandwich she turned to face Vegeta who was still eating at the table.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked smirking a smirk she'd learned from Vegeta himself. She could tell it amused him that she was using it.

"You seem kind of upbeat for someone who just broke up with their mate."

Bulma scoffed.

"Like I'd actually have a family with that two timing, man whore." She said. "I feel sorry for the woman who ends up with him.

Vegeta smirked as he stood from the table and walked up to her.

"I could have told you he wasn't a real man." He said in a deep rough voice. Bulma blushed at how close he was. She looked up at him with a 'come hither' look.

"And a real man would be….?" She asked.

"Me." He explained. "Anyone who doesn't sleep around on a beautiful woman. Anyone who knows when they have a good thing going."

She smiled sexily.

"You know, princey, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were coming on to me." Bulma said low and breathily. "Good thing I know better." She winked at him as she slipped away sandwich in hand.

Vegeta stood there completely shocked.

"Princey?" he thought. "Coming on to her?" Vegeta grunted in annoyance. "That woman's even more insufferable when she's happy."

-xXx-

"I can't believe I just did that." Bulma thought as she looked down at the back yard from her office. "I actually flirted with Vegeta. I mean who wouldn't he's a pretty sexy guy. Bet he's big too." Bulma sat up straight, blinking rapidly, as she let what she just thought sink in. "Dear god, what's wrong with me? My hormones must be all out of whack."

Bulma sighed as she continued to look out at the back yard. Her eyes went wide as she looked out to see Vegeta in nothing but tight spandex shorts, training in the yard.

"Damn." She thought. "But why isn't he using the gravity chamber?" she thought for a moment, composing a list of possible answers, until it hit her. "Shit, I still haven't fixed it."

Shooting up out of her chair, she dashed out of the room and toward the yard.

-xXx-

Vegeta turned to look, when he heard the door open.

Bulma walked toward him, now dressed in tight black jeans and black t-shirt. That had a set of fangs on it and said 'Bite me'. He looked to her hand to see she was carrying a tool box.

"Hmp, look whose back on earth." Vegeta taunted.

"Sorry." She apologized rushing passed him and toward the gravity chamber.

As she rushed passed, Vegeta caught a glimps of what he thought was a blush. He then noticed that she was avoiding looking at him.

Before he knew it she had entered the chamber, but left the door open.

He shook the thoughts he had from his head and went back to training.

2 hours later

Vegeta had just finished training and had sat down on the grass to meditate when Bulma's voice rang out from inside the gravity chamber.

"Ow!" she yelled. "Son of a bitch!"

Vegeta stood from his sitting position and walked calmly toward the chamber. Half way there he stopped.

"What am I doing?" he thought. "I'm acting like I care about her."

Before he could continue his thoughts, Bulma appeared in the doorway holding her arm. She started walking toward him and without stopping walked right passed him saying; "Your stupid gravity chambers fixed." She grumbled as she rushed passed.

Vegeta watched her disappear into the house confused until the scent of blood hit his nose.

He turned on his heels and followed Bulma into the house. A hiss of pain came from her as he walked into the kitchen to see her with her arm in the sink.

Without thinking, he walked up behind her with an arm on either side of her pinning her to the counter, as he examined her arm over her shoulder.

Bulma gasped as she felt Vegeta press up against her back. She watched completely stunned as he reached around her and grabbed her arm, examining it.

He was a good head and a half taller then her and she could feel the heat from his body, radiating into hers. His warm moist breath fanned out on her neck and ear, right in that special place that drove her crazy.

Vegeta examined the long bloody cut running from her elbow to the middle of her forearm. Grabbing a dish towel off the counter next to the sink, he wet it and began to clean her wound gently.

She flinched at the stinging sensation that the water caused.

"Oh my god." She thought. "What is he doing? He's so genle."

Bulma suddenly became aware that Vegeta was no longer behind her. She looked down at her arm to see it had stopped bleeding. She turned around, so her back was to the sink, only to run into Vegeta who was standing there holding a roll of bandages.

Without a word said, he set to work bandaging her arm. The whole time he stood in front of her, she couldn't stop starring at his naked chest. It was kind of hard not to though, being that it was starring her in the face.

He may be a jerk, but he definitely had the body of a god. Tan bronze skin pulled taught around firm tight pecks, abs, bicepts, and tricepts. God, she could get lost in his arms.

A deep throaty chuckle pulled her out of her thoughts. She blinked to find Vegeta had finished her arm and was now watching her stare at him.

"Enjoying the view?" Vegeta asked with the same smirk she used before. She scowled as her own move was thrown back at her. She watched him speechless for a moment. She then smirked as a plan formed in her mind.

"Actually, yea." She replied. Vegeta blinked at her, completely thrown off. "What? You didn't know, princey." She continued. "You're pretty hot." She smirked as she turned on her heels. As she walked out she held her arm up over her head. "Nice patch job, by the way."

Vegeta watched her go, his mouth hanging wide open.

"That's the second time today that she's done that." Vegeta thought. "Every time I see her she gets more and more insufferable."

-xXx-

Bulma poked her head out of her room late that night. It was about midnight and she was completely famished.

"I knew I shouldn't have skipped dinner." She thought.

With one last peek around the dark hallway, Bulma stepped out of her room clad in a skimpy black spaghetti strapped tank top, black boy shorts that said 'smack that' across the butt in blue, and blue knee socks with black stripes at the top. Her hair was straightened and down.

Quietly, Bulma crept down stairs toward the kitchen, silently praying that she didn't run into a certain raven haired Sayian prince. Especially since she was barely wearing anything, because she was too lazy to change before coming down.

Once in the kitchen, Bulma made her way to the fridge, where she opened it and peaked her head inside. A chill seemed to run up her spine as she was bent over looking into the fridge. But since she was near the fridge, she just brushed it off.

A pair of deep charcoal eyes starred down at the young scientist from the far dark corner of the room. Stealthily, the owner of the eyes walked up behind the young woman. He could see the shiver run up her spine. He smirked.

"Smack that?" Vegeta said in a deep, rumbling voice. Startled, Bulma jumped wacking her head on the top of the fridge.

"Damn it." She grunted as she turned around. Her pain was forgotten though, when she looked up to see the owner of the voice. She blushed a deep red as she realized what he had said. Vegeta smirked as he stepped closer to her. "Um, what are you doing?" Bulma asked shyly as Vegeta got close enough to lean over her ear.

"Do you know how insufferable you are?" he whispered in said ear. Bulma stood unmoving and speechless. "You know you impressed me today." He said still hovering over her ear. "Twice, in one day, you've managed to leave me speechless." He smirked as he lifted his head up and over hers. He moved his one hand from above her where he had placed it in order to lean over her, and moved it to rest on her lower back. She gasped silently at the heated touch. Vegeta used the moment to yank Bulma forward and into his firm muscular chest. She looked up and into his eyes to see a deep firery passion in them.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she watched him get closer and closer. He captured her lips in a soft kiss, never giving her the chance to respond before his hand slipped from the small of her back, to the apex of her thighs. Her eyes went wider as she gasped/squeaked at the sudden contact. She fell forward, landing on his chest, and grabbing at his wife beater tightly. Bulma broke their lip contact to lay her head on his chest, gasping and panting as he moved his fingers roughly through her folds, through the fabric of her boy shorts.

Vegeta moved his other hand and smacked her ass roughly making her jump in surprise. She starred up at him appauled. Vegeta chuckled.

"I'm giving you a rub down and you're upset that I smacked your ass?" Vegeta asked incredulously lightening up, on her. "Besides, it told me to." He continued referring to the phrase on the back of her underwear. She starred up at him in a daze and at a loss for words. Vegeta smirked again.

Without warning, Vegeta pushed up on her making her gasp in shock and pleasure. She looked up at him panting.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Because you intrigue me. You seem to complete me." He replied leaning in again to capture her lips. When he pulled away she starred into his eyes as if asking him if it were true.

Vegeta moved his hands from the apex of her thighs to under her knees where he lifted her to wrap her legs around his waist. She obliged and soon found herself making out with said prince as he carried her back up the stairs and toward her bedroom.

-xXx-

Bulma squeaked in surprise as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind. She hadn't even heard the shower door open.

"You weren't there this morning." Vegeta murmured into her neck.

"Of course not, I was in here." She replied, giggling as he tickled her neck. "I wanted to be clean and presentable." She finished. She could feel Vegeta's mouth curl into a smirk against her skin.

"You don't actually think you're going to get any work done today. Do you?" he asked.

"Excuse you?" she asked. "Does that mean you're not training today either?" Vegeta chuckled.

"One day won't kill me." He said. "Besides, I got a nice work out last night, a little repeat might actually qualify as training." Bulma burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry, but sex doesn't qualify as training no matter how you explain it." She said. Vegeta chuckled as he pulled her flush against him.

30 minutes later

Bulma sighed as she shuffled through the contents of the refridgorator. After last nights events she completely forgot about her hunger. Now, she was starving, famished even.

Fishing some eggs and ham out of the fridge, Bulma walked over to the stove top and lit the burner under the frying pan. Cracking a few eggs and then frying a few strips of ham with them.

Once she was done she scooped her food on a plate and then sat down at the table. Just as she sat down to eat Vegeta walked in.

"Pan." She said pointing over her shoulder. Vegeta walked over and scooped out what was left of the food then sat down at the table across from Bulma. Both ate in silence until Bulma finished and stood to put her plate in the sink. Before she could turn around a strong muscular body pressed her up against the counter….again. She smiled.

"You seemed to like this position don't you?" she asked. Vegeta chuckled.

"Only when it's you." Vegeta replied.

Bulma chuckled. "Good to know."

-xXx-

Later that Day

"Oh Kami! Oh! Oh! Right there! Oh! Oh! Oh!"

"Fuck woman!"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! OH! VEGETA!"

Vegeta collapsed exhausted on top of Bulma. Bulma rested her head on Vegeta's shoulder, taking in his deep musky scent.

"That was amazing." Bulma said still trying to catch her breath. Vegeta scoffed.

"Of course it was, woman. What else did you expect from royal Sayian blood. I bet that half wit, weakling could never make you fell this way." Bulma laughed.

"You're so arrogant." She laughed. "I love it."

"Ha, you're one to talk." Vegeta retorted.

Bulma chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and pulled him down for a deep passionate kiss. When they pulled apart Vegeta asked;

"Does this mean you're over Yamacha?" he asked. Bulma smirked, a smirk she learned from he himself.

"Yamacha who?" She replied sultrily. Vegeta smirked.

Bulma sat up as much as Vegeta would allow with him on top of her.

"Did you hear that?" she asked. "It sounded like foot steps."

"That half wit was watching us." He said. Bulma looked at him shocked. She blushed a deep shade of red. "Don't tell me you're embarrassed." He said.

"Well, no, but I don't think what we do is any of his business." She sighed. "How'd you know he was there?"

"His chi spiked when he saw us."

"What does that mean towards his reaction?" she asked.

"It means he was pissed."

Bulma smirked. "Serves him right. Now he knows I have a man whose a million times better then he is." Vegeta smirked back down at her.

"A million huh?"

"Yea, well I've only slept with you about five times and shared one meal with you since last night, so I really can't say anymore then that until further data can be collected." Bulma explained.

"Spoken like a true scientist."

* * *

A/N: Ok chapter 2. hope you like it. Please review, hopefully three will be up soon. I'm still debating on how I want to take it. If you have any ideas let me know.

-RED


	3. Chapter 3

Cheater's Envy

Chapter 3: Confrontation

* * *

"Come on man, don't look so pissed." Krillin said stopping at the front door of the Capsule Corp. Mansion. "The only way you're going to fell better is if you talk to her."

"Yea, well may be I don't want to feel better." Yamacha said. "Maybe I like being mad at that traitor." Roshi sighed.

"I don't think any of us are to thrilled with the idea of Vegeta and Bulma being together, but that is no reason for you to call her a traitor or be…" Roshi paused. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Krillin asked confused.

"Shh." Yamacha hushed.

"S…..ss….stop." They heard Bulma moan. "Vegeta stop."

Three men looked at each other wide eyed. Yamacha grabbed the pass key out of his pocket and soon the three men were running through the house led by Yamacha.

The three men stopped dead in their tracks as they reached the kitchen entry way. There in front of them was Vegeta and Bulma. Vegeta had his head buried in Bulma's neck, while Bulma was giggling.

"Stop Vegeta, You're tickling me." Bulma laughed. Vegeta lifted his head from the crock of her neck and turned to glare at the chi he felt. Bulma looked confused before she followed his line of sight.

Her face quickly changed from confusion to annoyance when she saw who else was in the house.

"You think you would have learned your lesson last night." Bulma said. Yamacha watched them shocked as he realized they knew. Vegeta smirked as he made his way outside and away from he knew would be a very loud argument.

"Hmm, I don't think I would have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." Roshi said. Krillin nodded in agreement. Yamacha on the other hand was not in the mood for such light and humerous conversation.

"What the hell?!" Yamacha exclaimed. "Vegeta?! Are you serious?!" Bulma shook her head and walked out. "Don't walk away from me!" Yamacha said following her out.

Roshi and Krillin stayed in the kitchen.

"Why should I stay? Why should I even speak to you?" Bulma replied stopping her path in the living room.

"Because I think you owe me an explanation." He said. Bulma looked at him appauled.

"Excuse you! I don't owe you anything! You lost that right when you cheated on me!" she replied yelling at him, completely infuriated.

"You didn't even give me a chance to make it up to you." Yamacha said. bulma's expression changed then. Her face went form straight out anger to sadness.

"I'm done with this." She said calmly. "I'm done with us. Every time I catch you cheating on me and I leave you, you come crawling back to me, begging my forgivness and soothing away discomforts." Bulma took a deep breath. "Why? Why do you came back?" why do you make everything so hard? You have all these different girlfriends, you fall asleep next to a different woman every night." Yamacha made a face to say he would deny it. "Don't! Don't try to deny it, you know it's true." She cut him off. "So when I break up with you, you think you'd be relieved that your one true obligation is gone, and yet you keep coming back. Why?"

Yamacha sighed frustrated.

"And Please!" Bulma continued. "Please, don't insult me, by saying you love me, because we both know that's a load of crap."

"I don't come crawling back." Yamacha defended. "If anything I come strutting back to save your butt."

"Oh really, and how do you save me" Bulma asked her anger returning.

"Every time we break up you always drown yourself in work."

"I'm not drowning myself in work, Jackass, I'm doing my job! Unlike some people." She replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yamacha asked outraged.

"I'm saying you're a damn freeloader!"

"Oh really and what about Vegeta?" he asked matter of factly.

"That's different." Bulma stated. " He was invited." Yamacha balled his fists I anger. "You're nothing but player Yamacha. A filthy little player who won't be happy until he's slept with every in town. I'm sick of you and I'm sick of your attitude and I here by wash my hands of you." Bulma said calmly. Yamacha watched in total shock. Now, get out of my house."

With that Bulma turned on her heels and walked towards her lab.

"Yea well don't come running back to me when he dumps you because he'd rather have power!" Yamacha yelled after her.

"At least I'll have known what it's like to be with a real man!" she yelled back.

_Silence_.

Bulma smirked and continued her journey to her lab.

-xXx-

_Later that night_

Bulma laid in bed staring up at the ceiling in thought. It was late, about 1:00 am, and she had just finished working on her latest project. Vegeta was still out in the gravity chamber training and a small part of her was glad for it. She needed time to think.

As much as she hated to admit it, Yamacha was right. The minute Vegeta got bored here, he would leave her behind without a second thought. That was just who he was.

It was also the reason she liked him so much. He wasn't romantic and mushy, he was tough and strong. She herself was anything but a pushover. She didn't want a guy who tiptoed around everything because he was afraid of saying something wrong. She wanted a guy who had an opinion, who knew what he wanted and took it with out mercy.

He had his moments though. He could be sweet in his own silent way. And he was very attentive to her. It was useless to deny it, she had fallen for him. He was just so different. He wasn't a total wuss like Yamacha and he wasn't all sweet and innocent like Goku.

She had finally found a man she could argue with, as crazy as that sounds. A man who wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty.

By now Bulma had closed her eyes as she thought. She heard the door to the balcony open quietly and decided not to open her eyes. She could picture everything that was happening.

Vegeta walked in, stripped of his dirty training clothes and then walked into the bathroom. The shower started and after twenty minutes, turned off. His foot steps were light as he took another five minutes in the bathroom and then came out. She felt his weight shift on the bed as he laid down next to her and turned to face her. She felt his arm wrap around her waist and bring her closer to him. She fought hard not to shudder as his breath fanned down on her neck.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta whispered. Bulma opened her eyes and turned her head to face him. He looked back.

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" she asked.

"Your scent." He replied. "Something is bothering you." Bulma sighed.

"It's not important." She replied turning over on her side and snuggling into the young prince.

"You're lying." He said pulling her in."

"You wouldn't want to hear what I have to say anyway." She explained.

"Don't tell me you let that half wit get to you." Vegeta scoffed.

"Of course not." She said pulling away. "It's just something he said got me thinking."

Bulma sat up and faced Vegeta. Vegeta watched her curious as to what she would say.

"You're always training. Always fighting to be stronger then Goku, but you're doing it wrong." She said carefully, hoping he wouldn't try to kill her for insulting him.

"Oh really? And how am I doing it wrong?" he sneered as he too sat up.

"His pride and your pride are completely different. You fight for yourself, for your own glory. But Goku, Goku fights for his family. The only reason Goku went to stop Frieza was because he knew that eventually, Freiza would invade earth. He was motivated by all of the lives he charged himself with saving. His pride is his family and his friends. That's why he's so strong, because he doesn't have a choice."

Vegeta watched her, his sudden anger disappating as he took in what she said.

That couldn't be true, it just couldn't be. There was no way someone became stronger because of their loved ones. He couldn't believe that, it couldn't be possible. What hope did he ever have of becoming stronger if the only way he could was to have a family. He wasn't that kind of guy. He never had been. He wasn't interested in finding love and going out to start a family. It wasn't who he was. Besides, what woman would want a man with a cold heart and a dark blood stained past.

Vegeta was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a light peck on his lips. He watched a Bulma pulled away and then laid back down. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

Then it dawned on him. She was trying to tell him something. She was trying to tell him she was that woman. The one who could melt his cold heart and help wash clean his bloody past.

"Maybe." He thought as he too laid down and closed his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Please review. I'm already working on the sequeal. Be on the look out for **Please Don't Leave Me**.


End file.
